Is Tuxedo Kamen Evil?
A couple of days went by from the last time Usagi last saw Tuxedo Kamen, or Mamoru, but for her it seemed like years. She had fallen into a deep depression, barely reacting to anything. School began again, like it always did. She still went to school, but she was miserably indifferent about it. She looked so dispirited that Haruna forwent giving Usagi her usual harangue about being late. She watched concernedly as Usagi hobbled to her seat and sat down, despondently putting her head down on her arms and staring out at nothing. Near her desk, a bunch of girls were talking excitedly over some poster. "Take a look at this, Usagi-chan!" Naru exclaimed, holding up the poster to her. "A new hair salon opened up. As part of their grand opening celebration, they're gonna do haircuts for free! Isn't that wonderful? Let's go try it out!" Naru paused, staring down at Usagi. She hadn't moved an inch since she sat down at her desk. It almost seemed as though she wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. "What's wrong?" Naru asked, frowning. "You look depressed." She still didn't move or answer. She remained that way until class was over. Makoto leaned against one of the pillars on the side of the shrine, near a small pond, listening to Luna tell the others about Usagi's decline into depression. She glanced over at her brother, who was wearing a dark expression, as Usagi's plight reminded him all too much of a bitter memory that had, up until recently, began to slowly fade into something less painful. Usagi's condition reminded her, all too clearly, of how he looked after that day five years ago. Hopefully, this wouldn't cause her to change drastically in personality as he did... but, then again, there was the hope that Tuxedo Kamen was still alive. Makoto glanced over at Luna, who had begun speaking again. "Yes, she has been taking Tuxedo Kamen's disappearance very hard," Luna continued. "She hasn't been getting very much sleep. And, when she does sleep, she has nightmares." "Poor girl," Ami said quietly from her seat upon one of the large rocks. Minako was sitting on the other rock with Artemis in her lap. Rei was busy feeding the fish as she knelt by the pond. "Any news on Tuxedo Kamen?" Makoto asked. "Still missing," Luna replied. "Usagi's so worried about Tuxedo Kamen that she can hardly function. She's beginning to lose herself." "And just when we really need her to be aware of her duties as the Princess," Artemis commented dryly. "But, there's nothing we can do," Rei retorted, looking at him over her shoulder. "The man she loves has been taken away from her. She's heartbroken. Is that so hard to understand?" she asked, turning back to the pond. "I know how she feels." Makoto glanced over at her. "Strange to see you take her side," she remarked. She bowed her head a little further. A stray memory surfaced to her mind.... Mars continued to stare at Sailor Moon, tears streaming down her cheeks as well. "And you think you're not strong? You have the power, you just don't believe. That is why you're a wimp. Mamoru-san risked his life to save a wimp." "Sorry," she replied quietly. Makoto blinked in surprise at that response. "I know this is hard on her," Artemis continued, "but she's got no time to be lost." "That's right," Luna agreed. "Her purpose is to defeat the Dark Kingdom. In order to do so, she must mature into a proper princess and master using the Silver Crystal. We have to find a way to cheer her up," she stated, looking around at the others. "At times like these," Ryoku said quietly, speaking up for the first time during their meeting, "some people prefer to be alone." Everyone turned to regard him, who still hadn't moved from the position he had settled in at the beginning of the meeting. He had been adamant about them leaving her alone for a while. They agreed with him, since he assured them that he knew that she wouldn't want to be disturbed. He sighed and shook his head, but he still didn't look up at the others. "Still, I suppose that we don't have that luxury. Besides, it just doesn't seem natural for Usagi-chan to be in that kind of condition. She's the last person I'd ever expect to just lose all optimism and hope." "You're right," Minako added. "Usagi-chan's not someone who'd want to stay miserable for long. She needs someone to cheer her up. I think I might know just the thing." Usagi came home after school, went straight to her room, and sat in front of her mirror. She took out her star locket and opened it, listening to it play, then put her head down on her arms again and stared sadly into the mirror. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she listened to the locket play its music. She could almost imagine Mamoru's face in the mirror. "You don't look good crying, Meatball-head," she could imagine hearing him say. "Mamoru...," she whimpered quietly. "Where are you? I never thought that I'd miss hearing you call me 'Meatball-head'." She glanced over to an open magazine on her bed. It was turned to that same ad that Naru showed her earlier. "There's that ad for the new hair salon that opened up. If I cut them off, then I won't have to hear anyone call me that anymore...." "Usagi-chan," someone called from behind her. She looked up over her shoulder and saw Minako behind her. "Minako-chan," she said in a more normal tone. "Sorry," Minako said as she came in. "I knocked, but you didn't answer," she added, grinning cheerily as she glanced down at the ad on her bed. "Tell me.... Do you want to change your hairstyle, to refresh yourself?" "All right," Usagi replied, nodding. Minako's smile widened. She knelt down behind her and started to undo both of the buns on her head, letting the hair tumble down to the floor. She then picked up a hairbrush from Usagi's dresser and started to gently brush Usagi's hair. Usagi closed her eyes in contentment as the soft stroking of the hairbrush relaxed her. "What do you think?" Minako asked while she worked. "Short for a mature spirit? A light wave for something extra? How about simply straight? Girls can change so much just by changing their hairstyle, don't you think? They can become someone totally different; a whole new person." Usagi nodded silently and glanced down at the hair salon ad again. Kunzite stared balefully down at Mamoru, who was still in the brainwashing device. The process was nearly complete and soon he would join their side. However, he didn't look forward to it. In fact, he despised him for being the root of what had caused Zoisite's demise. He would only put up with his presence because Beryl had plans for him. "Kunzite," Beryl said as she entered. He glanced up to where she was standing at the other side of the room, and bowed. "Yes, Queen Beryl?" "We must get the Silver Crystal out of Sailor Moon's hands at any cost," Beryl told him. "Have you not discovered the true identity of Sailor Moon?" "I still require more time," Kunzite replied, bowing again. "Do not delay," Beryl advised. "You must discover the true identity of Sailor Moon and retrieve the Silver Crystal." "Do not be concerned. I have an operation currently underway." Kunzite raised his right hand, displaying a long strand of blonde hair. "This is a strand of Sailor Moon's hair that I found during a battle. I'll analyze it and find the girl who matches. Surely, we shall find out who Sailor Moon is." "Good. Carry on." The hair salon, Tokoyama Kariko, which was named after its owner and founder, was very busy. Several girls were lined up at sinks for shampoo and rinse, in chairs for haircuts and trims, at the hair steamers, and in the waiting area. Despite the capacity, the flow of customers moved swiftly for a hair salon. When Minako and Usagi entered the salon, they were greeted by none other than Kariko herself, whom they recognized from her picture in the ads they had seen before. "Hello. Welcome to Tokoyama Kariko. What can I do for you?" Minako pushed Usagi forward. "Can you take a look at her hair? Perhaps suggest a new style for her?" "Sure," Kariko replied, taking a look at Usagi's hair. "Oh, what pretty hair! Please, come this way." She led Usagi over to one of the unoccupied sinks and sat her down in it. She then placed a warm cloth over Usagi's face and filled the sink with warm water. "What do you think about short and red?" she asked as she began to shampoo Usagi's hair. "Me? A redhead?" Usagi exclaimed, her voice muffled through the cloth. Minako watched Usagi with a small, pleased grin on her face. This's just the thing she needs right now - something to take her mind off Mamoru. I hope this makes you feel better, Usagi-chan. One of the hairstylists who were tending to the girls at the hair steamers readied another girl under one of the steamers. "Please wait there," she requested, then left to go take care of something else. Kariko turned to look at the girl under the steamer as the machine began to analyze the girl's hair. A light at the top flashed a bright blue. So, this girl is not Sailor Moon, either.... Another hairstylist approached Minako, who was sitting in the waiting area reading one of the magazines. "Thank you for waiting," she told her. "We're ready for you now." "Oh, that's okay," Minako replied, holding her hand up in polite refusal. "I'm just waiting for my friend." "I see," she answered, undaunted. "Well, why not try out our special hair steamer. This machine will treat damaged hair with a special steam." Minako nodded her assent. Why not? she thought to herself. After all, it's free. She got up from her chair and followed the hairstylist to one of the unoccupied steamers and sat down. She reached up and untied the hairbow, letting her long blonde hair fall freely around her shoulders. The hairstylist then wrapped her hair in a small towel and lowered the steamer over her head. "Please wait there," she said and left. Kariko turned toward Minako and watched as the machine analyzed her hair. A light at the top flashed a bright red. Her eyes widened in surprised, then narrowed in anticipation. At last, Sailor Moon! "OW!" Usagi yelped, as Kariko's hands started massaging Usagi's scalp a little too hard. "Hey, do you have to rub so hard?" At last, we discovered the true identity of Sailor Moon.... "That's better. Can you go over a bit to the right?" Kariko left Usagi and strode over to where Minako was sitting. "Kariko-san, are you done with the shampoo?" Usagi asked, still seated at the sink. "We have finally found you, Sailor Moon," Kariko growled quietly as she roughly grabbed Minako's shoulder. Usagi heard Minako's shout of pain and surprise and quickly sat up to see what was going on. The other hairstylists stood in a circle in the center of the room and each raised an unmarked aerosol spray can. They started spraying a somniferous vapor around the room, which slowly began to blanket the interior of the salon. All of the customers promptly fell asleep, except for Minako, who was fighting the effects of the spray, and Usagi, who had quickly dropped to the floor and crawled around a wall, out of the effected area. "No!" Kariko shouted, shaking Minako savagely. "You will not go to sleep! Now, hand over the Silver Crystal!" "What are you talking about?" Minako asked tiredly. She angrily shook her again. "There's no use in playing ignorant!" she snapped fiercely, and began slamming her repeatedly back against her chair. "We've analyzed your hair. It matches Sailor Moon's perfectly!" "Hair?" Minako murmured weakly, after she ceased slamming her against the chair. I see.... I must've gotten some of Usagi's hair on me earlier as I was brushing it.... "So, you're not going to cooperate with us," Kariko stated, slamming Minako back against the chair one last time and releasing her. Minako slumped back into the chair, weak from the effects of the vapor. She then began to walk backwards toward the center of the circle of hairstylists. "We have another plan." As soon as she stepped into the center of the circle, it began to revolve around her. Soon, the red- and blue-garbed hairstylists began to blur into one giant ring of alternating red and blue around white-clothed Kariko. The red, white, and blue cylindrical blur soon disappeared, leaving a giant monster in its place. The huge red creature's four blond braids stuck out in an X-pattern behind her head. Her right arm had what resembled a barber pole on her forearm. "No way...," Minako uttered apprehensively. Usagi watched all this from behind the corner of the wall. "Kariko-san must've been turned into a youma by the Dark Kingdom!" she exclaimed. "Hang in there, Minako-chan. I'll rescue you! Moon prism power, make up!" Within moments, she had transformed into Sailor Moon. "Hold it!" Sailor Moon commanded. The creature paused in her tracks and turned to regard whoever had interrupted her. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Sailor Moon standing behind her, arms folded sternly in front of her. "She's not Sailor Moon." "Impossible!" she exclaimed in confusion. "You claim to do haircuts for free and play over the girls who are short on money! Sailor Moon will not forgive a stingy youma like you! On behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!" "Nice of you to come out into the open like this, Sailor Moon. Now, I can take care of you and get the Silver Crystal!" Her right hand sank into her forearm, below the barber pole. She then affixed a hair dryer attachment to it and pointed it at Sailor Moon. "I, the youma Mitsuarmy, will melt you away!" Sailor Moon dived to one side as a blast of searing hot air melted the counter she had been standing beside. "Sailor Moon...," Minako murmured faintly and succumbed to the effects of the spray. "Always dry wet hair!" Mitsuarmy shouted, pointing her dryer toward Sailor Moon. She sent another blast of burning air at her, incinerating the three potted plants and the counter top Sailor Moon was hiding behind. She took one look at the damage and gave a small yelp of apprehension. Mitsuarmy exchanged her dryer attachment for a large razor blade. She then leaped into the air, while sharpening the blade on a length of course material. "I'll shave away unwanted hair!" she declared as she brought the blade down over Sailor Moon. The blade went through the middle of the counter and even through a bit of the floor, while Sailor Moon leaped out of the way. As she rolled toward one of the couches in the waiting area, she stopped just in time to avoid getting hit by a pair of scissors, which had embedded themselves into the side of the couch in front of her. She dived to the ground and started to roll again as Mitsuarmy fired a barrage of scissors, imbedding them into the ground in a straight line behind her. Sailor Moon continued to roll until she crashed into a cart full of makeup, causing the contents of the cart to scatter everywhere, but mostly on her. Mitsuarmy strode over to where she could get another clear shot at her, just as Sailor Moon threw a small jar of powder at her. The jar shattered, creating a cloud of powder around her face. "Mitsuarmy," Sailor Moon said as she brought out her Crescent Moon Wand, "I'll turn you back into Tokoyama Kariko again! Moon healing.... Ah!" she exclaimed, as something struck the Crescent Moon Wand out of her hand. She cradled her hand for a moment, then reached out and picked up the wand. When she turned to see what had struck her hand, she froze for a moment in shock. "That's...," she whispered to herself. She slowly turned around, half-afraid that her mind was only playing tricks on her and half-hopeful that it really was who she thought it was. In front of her, a figure dressed in black with a top hat was seated in one of the chairs with his back turned to her. "Is he...?" she wondered aloud. The figure turned in his chair. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she exclaimed in immense relief. "I'm so glad you're safe." Unnoticed by Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen's usual red rose suddenly turned black. "I am not the man you speak of," he remarked coldly, and got up from the chair. Sailor Moon's expression turned from relief to confusion as she stared at Tuxedo Kamen in disbelief. "I'm a commander of the Dark Kingdom, Endymion." "No... no way," she uttered in disbelief. "Sailor Moon, hand over the Silver Crystal," he demanded, lifting up his cane and extending it. "No way...," Sailor Moon lamented, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "How could he...?" Behind her, Mitsuarmy was busy trying to start some kind of motor. After several pulls on the starter cord, the motor sputtered to life. "Finally," she muttered irritably as a plume of smoke rose from the motor. She whirled around, displaying a huge motorized razor on her right arm. "I have the engine going." She leaped at Sailor Moon, lunging with the huge razor. Sailor Moon quickly leaped back from the attack, still holding onto the Crescent Moon Wand. "Mitsuarmy, take the Silver Crystal!" Tuxedo Kamen ordered, pointing his cane directly at Sailor Moon. "No!" Sailor Moon gasped. "This can't be happening!" "I'll trim your hair!" Mitsuarmy shouted and rushed toward her. "No way!" Sailor Moon shrieked and dashed out of the salon. Mitsuarmy dashed after her, breaking through the door and most of the wall around it. Tuxedo Kamen calmly followed after them. Minako came to just as he passed by her. She weakly lifted her head and watched as he walked out the considerably enlarged doorway. "Tuxedo Kamen is on the enemy's side?" she murmured in astonishment. "I'd better call the others." She brought out her transformation pen and held it out in front of her. "Venus power, make up!" Mitsuarmy lunged again with her oversized razor, just missing Sailor Moon, and struck a telephone pole. The pole toppled over, snapping the phone wires, and crashed into the ground. "Stand still and let me shave you bald!" she shouted and took another swipe at her, this time hitting a lamppost. "Are you kidding?" Sailor Moon retorted. "My head'll come off if you use that thing!" "What is taking so long, Mitsuarmy?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded. "Take the Silver Crystal now!" "No...," Sailor Moon whispered sadly to herself. Mitsuarmy leaped at Sailor Moon again, striking the concrete as Sailor Moon dodged the attack again and tumbled to the ground. She turned around in time to watch her advance toward her with the large razor pointed straight at her. "Say goodbye, Sailor Moon," she sneered. "Hold it right there!" five voices ordered in unison. Everyone turned to regard the new arrivals: the other Sailor Scouts and the two guardian cats. "Everyone...," Sailor Moon said in relief. "Fire...." "Supreme...." "Earth...." "...soul!" "...thunder!" "...thrust!" The three attacks combined and struck the huge razor on Mitsuarmy's right hand and blew it up, causing her to stagger from the blow. "Shabon spray!" Mercury shouted, raising a thick mist to obscure vision. "Hurry, Sailor Moon!" Venus shouted. "Moon healing escalation!" she shouted, rotating the wand in a large circle in front of her, ending above her head. As she held the wand above her head, a white glow emanated from the wand and covered the monster, returning her and the other hairstylists to their normal form. They then collapsed in a heap onto the ground. Tuxedo Kamen growled furiously, seeing that Mitsuarmy was now gone. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Mars called out, taking a few steps toward him. "I'm so glad to see you safe...." "Sailor Mars," Venus said in a stern voice. "He's not the Tuxedo Kamen you knew. He's a commander of the Dark Kingdom," she declared, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Endymion. That youma was taking orders from him." Each of the other four Scouts and the two cats stared at Tuxedo Kamen in disbelief, Mars with tears in her eyes. Sailor Moon just stared down into the crystal on her wand. "He can't be," Mars said in astonishment. "That's not true, is it? Please, Tuxedo Kamen-sama," she pleaded, "tell me it's not true." "It is," Tuxedo Kamen replied. "A rose has its thorns, and even a red rose can turn black." "How could you...," Mars whispered sadly. "You... traitor...," Knight uttered incredulously, tightly clenching both fists at his sides. "Are you seriously going to fight against us?" Mercury asked. "It if against my belief to defeat women, but I will if it is to get the Silver Crystal," Tuxedo Kamen stated. "So, who's first?" "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, I'm so sorry," Knight said quietly and stepped between the other Scouts and Tuxedo Kamen. "Even during the race for the Rainbow Crystals, I never truly believed that it would come to this." He sighed regretfully and stood in a defensive fighting stance. "I'm first. Come, Endymion. I am ready." Tuxedo Kamen stepped forward to fight Sailor Knight, but paused as he heard Queen Beryl contact him telepathically. Endymion, leave them for now. '' ''What? '' ''That is the order of Queen Metallia. His glare swept over all of the Scouts for a brief moment. "Sailor Scouts, the day to meet your fate has been postponed for now," he told them as he turned to leave. "I will return and I will have that Silver Crystal. Beware of that. Farewell." All of the Scouts and cats stared after him as he walked away. A black portal opened up a short distance in front of him, which he calmly strode through, and disappeared. Endymion, now in his Earth Prince uniform, entered the chamber where Queen Metallia resided and knelt in front of dark structure which housed her. "Why have you called me back?" Mamoru inquired. The dark form bubbled to life. "BECAUSE I CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE YOU, ENDYMION." Endymion nodded and bowed again. "As you wish, Great Master." Beryl grinned as she sat in her throne, gazing over her crystal. "It appears Endymion has totally become the Dark Kingdom's warrior," she commented. "The brainwashing has been quite effective," Kunzite replied, bowing. "We must have Endymion working very hard as a warrior of the Dark Kingdom now." "As you wish, my Queen." Each of the six Scouts stood outside of the hair salon, observing the hairstylists at work. Neither they, nor the customers, seemed to recall anything of what happened earlier. Usagi nodded to herself, turned, and started to walk away. "Everything seems back to normal here," she said, then stopped. "They all had nothing to do with our fight. I don't want them to become victims of our battle." "Looks like Usagi-chan's finally starting to accept her destiny as the Princess," Artemis remarked as he sat in Minako's arms. "Most of all, I'm glad Tuxedo Kamen-sama's okay!" Usagi declared cheerily. Everyone sweatdropped in exasperation as she laughed happily. "You were saying, Artemis?" Luna commented as she sat in Ami's arms. "Well, I'm sure she's trying, Luna," Artemis continued. "I meant that she was moving forward." "I definitely prefer her this way," Ryoku replied quietly, his expression showing a little concern as he watched Usagi. "At least, opposed to her being in a deep depression. That is no way for anyone to be." The two cats, Ami and Minako all gave him a questioning look, but he ignored it. "Rei-chan," Makoto said, putting a concerned hand on her shoulder. Rei had been watching Usagi with a concerned expression as well, but turned to Makoto when she felt her hand on her shoulder. "Rei-chan, you can't keep worrying, either," Makoto told her. Rei smiled faintly and nodded. "You're right," she agreed and turned back to watch Usagi. "I bet he's being used by the bad guys!" Usagi continued, clenching a fist angrily. "I'll get him back! You'll see! I'll break whatever hold they have on him and I'll bring him back!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story